Magically Challenged
by snortingbullfrogs
Summary: Odd obsessions, a Krumbob lamp and llama'a teaching DADA! What is this world coming to? Cheese that what cheese! Wow tht was pointless... some slash pairings, and beware of the retarded writers they bite! please R
1. Part A: It's only the beginning

**Disclaimer: we own nothing!**

**AN:for those who have already read this story and are wonder why i'm reposting it's cause i doubled spaced it cause i was told it was a lil hard to read, so now it's double spaced. for those of you who haven't i'm insane my co-writer is insane, please continue at your own risk... wow this is a long authors note. i'll stop now so you can read.**

"There!" Harry sighed as he placed the last picture frame on his dresser and turned it thirty degrees

to the left. "PERFECT! At last, it's finished! My room co-ordinates!" He stood back surveying his

work. The entire room was aqua green and bubblegum pink. There were sea shells littered over

every surface, and most of the room was covered in a material of a delectable fuzzy texture. He had

many life size posters of Gildoroy Lockhart and Victor Krum (he thought they were both quite

scrumptious). Harry walked over to his fuzzy bubblegum pink floor lamp and stroked it. "Jimbob, I

love you!" Just then Harry heard a knock on the door. "Oh no!" he cried, clapping his hands. The

entire room magically transfigured into a Qudditch players dream. There were antique brooms

mounted on the wall, and in place of Jimbob the floor lamp stood a Viktor Krum dummy, which was

full of many bullet holes and was covered in an array of hexes. It was a gift from Ron, and clearly he

used it most often (clearly someone has some angst issues). Ron walked into the room, a patch of

hair missing from the back of his head. "Hey Ron" said Harry "What happened to you?" Ron's face

contorted in an attempted look of anger but it came across more like constipation. "The mid-night

hair thief is at it again!" Harry put on a look of fake shock. "Oh no!" he cried as he struggled not to

laugh. "Uh, Ron?" Ron spun around madly with a blank stare to face Harry. "What?" he asked "Is

that a … a …" "JUST SAY IT!" Ron shouted. Harry jumped "Ok, ok. Is that a pink sequin in your

hair?" "What?" said Ron with his emotionless stare. Harry grinned excitedly as he plucked the

sequin out of Ron's hair. "Ooh! Shiny! I could use this for Jimbob!" "What?" "Nothing" said Harry

quickly. "Oh, look! A distraction!" " I don't see it" bumbled Ron. "Oh" said Harry, "It's there" Just

then Neville popped his head in the dorm room doorway "Kinky!" he shouted inappropriately.

Harry was used to this by now as Neville did this often, Ron however had not gotten used to the

idea of Neville's random comments. "Right" Ron said "I'm … going to … the kitchen … yeah, that's

it ... kitchen …" "Ooh, kinky!" shouted Neville. "Don't you start!" Ron yelled, turning on Neville

and drawing his wand. Harry pulled him back and grabbed Ron's wand. "That's enough, muffin

puff. Don't get your knickers in a twist." He leaned against the doorway with his hip, twirling the

wand in his fingers. There was a moment of silence while Ron and Neville stared madly at each

other. Neville twitched, "Well, I'm out" said Ron, breaking the silence. "Harry, my wand?" Harry

gave him a naughty look. "No, Ron you've been a bad boy." Harry and Ron both looked at Neville,

who was silent. "Oh you retard!" gasped Ron. "That was the perfect opportunity to say kinky! God

… idiot" he turned on his heel and left the dorm room mumbling "Idiots" all the way down the stairs.

"Well" said Harry, turning to Neville. "I guess it's just you and me." "Kinky!" Neville shouted and

then twitched.


	2. Science class

**Disclaimer: again we own nothing!**

**AN: yes i know this isn't the story but the only time we get to write is during science class and since our parents seem to think that we should pass the class we hav to pay attension. so we thought that every other update one us would write somthing random about our "creative process" let us know what you think please reveiw. (based on actul event of our science class) on to our reveiwers cause we love you people! **

**(since i removed the story i lost the reveiws but i have the e-mails so i'll just paste what our reveiwers said hopfully you know what you wrote)**

_**What... the... crap? What in god's name made you write this story? THANK  
YOU SO MUCH! falls to knees and worships author were not worthy! were  
not worthy!**_

**we wrote this story casue we were sitting in drama class talking bout fan fics and realised that somone should write one with decorating in it (our secret obbsession shh!) and mix it with complete randomness so a few science classes later we had part A of chapter 1.**

**hey this one had a name kool.. _monkeyswitaxes -_** **we're glad you like it, and will hopfully stop being so lazy and write some more of the story.**

**now that i've kept you waiting and you've probly already scrolled passed all my rambles i'd liek to present more of my insane rambleings.**

* * *

Welcome to the M.C. (Magically Challenged) writing headquarters. Here the insane writers come up with their zany ideas, write and post. Before we go any further I would ask you to keep your hands and feet inside the tram at all times, and please do not attempt to feed or pet the authors. Thank you, moving on now as we turn to the corner if you look to the right you'll see- OH MY GOD! The sour keys! They're mating! Look away! LOOK AWAY!

a kid in the back starts to scream** I'm blind! I'm blind! My eyes they're burning!**

… Whoa settle down kid, like you've never seen giant sour keys… wait…

RESTART PROGRAM

**"Welcome to the Matrix Neo"**

… Crap wrong program… hits Program-O-Mattic Welcome to the M.C. (Magically Challenged) writing headquarters. Here the insane writers… Oh screw it! Those damn sour keys are at it again!

Steph taps Saber on the shoulder _What the hell are you doing Saber?_

I'm writing about our creative process.

_Right…_

Right back to the tour. Now on your left side you'll see a cheese figure of the beautiful fabulous slightly monkey obsessed writer (MOI) named Saber chasing after a gopher. Why is she chasing a gopher? That's a good question. A question that I will one day learn the answer to

Steph whispers to answer to Saber

Really? Oh Uh… I mean I knew that! people on the tram begin to look very irritated right I guess I should tell you guys eh? people throw her a dirty look alright alright, whoa attitude problems, heh heh I mean your just such wonderful people. Anyways in this cheese scene we were holding auditions for a llama to play a teacher in the next episode of Magically Challenged echo and this drunk gopher shows up! I mean what was he thinking? More importantly how'd he get past security? Further more how did you get past security points to people on tram threateningly

_Uh… Saber?_

Yes?

_Your let them in… for the tour._

stares blankly

_Never mind…_

shoves Steph out of the spot light Yes I know I am wonderful, aren't I? falls on banana peel Owww… Alright who's the person with the bananas?

Steph quickly drives the tram back to the entrance and escorts Saber to her "quiet place"

I'll be back!

_Yes Saber…_

END PROGRAM

Back in Science class

_Saber?... Saaaber! SABER!_ Steph snaps fingers in front of Saber's face

AHH! What the hell are you people doing in here! looks around classroomI'm in science aren't I? studio audience nods right, well then I guess that explains all these people I hate. points to everyone in class that she hates, they in return shoot elastic bands at her OW! Hey watch the eyes! So Steph are we finally going to write Part 2 of It's just the beginning?

_Sure, hey look I drew this comic isn't it great? It's me and Brittany riding a camel in the middle of New York city spraying everyone with processed cheese! quickly draws more cheese in _

… and people say I'm the weird one. So about the story?

_What? Oh we'll have to do it tomorrow look at the time._

What? looks at clock aw shitty…

Harry , Ron and Neville pop upTUNE IN NEXT TIME TO SEE IF SABER AND STEPH EVER ACTULLY WRITE PART 2 OR IF THEY JUST KEEP SAYING THEY WILL THEN WASTE YOUR TIME MAKING YOU READ POINTLESS CRAP!

_I'm hungry…_

Shut up Ron!

**_KINKY!_**


End file.
